


city that never sleeps

by seokkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokkwan/pseuds/seokkwan
Summary: soonyoung surprises jeonghan with a gift on his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soonhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/gifts).



> merry christmas, lianne! you told me recently one day you wanted to open the soonhan tag & find a fic that wasn't posted by you, so ~here it is, thank you for always helping me & supporting me with my writing! 
> 
> this fic is inspired by the "city that never sleeps" t-shirt that soonyoung got for himself & jeonghan on jeonghan's birthday. also their unexplained wedding pictures from new york

Jeonghan heard the click of the bathroom door as he turned off the shower faucet. He shook his wet hair, pulling back the shower curtain, expecting Joshua behind it, holding the towel he had left in his bedroom. Instead he was met with Soonyoung’s bright, smiling face. 

“Happy Birthday, Jeonghanie!” he exclaimed, bouncing in his spot and pulling his towel from a pile of clothes in his hands. 

“Oh, it's my birthday already?” Jeonghan laughed, taking the towel from his hands. He knew very well his birthday would begin while he was in the shower, he just wanted to give the kids sometime to prepare his gifts. 

“I got you something!” Soonyoung practically squealed, clutching the pile of clothes in his hands. 

“Oh, you didn't have to.” Jeonghan cooed, trying to get a better look at what was in Soonyoung’s arms. 

Soonyoung pulled a t-shirt from the top of the pile, placing the rest of the clothes on the counter before holding it up for him to see. “‘City that never sleeps’” he read the English words out loud to him. “That's what people call New York City!” 

Jeonghan stepped forward, smiling as he ran his thumb along the side of the white t-shirt.

“I really wanted to get you something special so we could remember the trip. I got myself a matching shirt as well!” Soonyoung lowered the t-shirt, proudly sticking his chest forward to show him his own shirt. 

“I love it,” Jeonghan reached forward cupping Soonyoung's smiling face in his hands. He dragged his thumb along Soonyoung's cheeks, smiling as he thought about their New York trip. 

They'd found a banquet hall, all set up for a wedding and with no one insight while they wandered around the hotel together. Jeonghan dragged Soonyoung into the room by his hand, wanting to explore the place. They joked around as if it was their own wedding, Soonyoung playing a stressed out, spoiled bride, while Jeonghan played the overwhelmed, rich husband, firing every employee who didn't follow through with his wife’s wishes. They laughed, dancing around in the middle of the room to love ballads they were belting out themselves. 

After tiring each other out they laid on the floor together, Jeonghan's head on Soonyoung's chest, listening to his heart beat. Jeonghan made an offhand comment about being able to picture them in a place like that room one day, exchanging vows. The next thing he knew they were both pulling out their phones, texting the other members to meet them in the banquet hall to join them in their “wedding ceremony”. 

Jeonghan pulled his new t-shirt over his head after changing into the track pants Soonyoung brought as well for him. “I'm going to wear this during my birthday broadcast.” He smoothed the material down his chest, smiling as he looked down at himself and then Soonyoung. “I can't believe you actually kept this a secret.” 

“It wasn't easy.” Soonyoung let out a long breath, as if he was letting a huge weight off his shoulders. 

Jeonghan laughed, reaching for Soonyoung's left hand. He held it close to his heart as he tilted his head down to kiss his ring finger. “I promise one day we'll have rings,” he whispered, meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. “We'll pick them out together and get married for real.” 

“It felt real to me,” Soonyoung's voice was unusually quiet. “You're my husband, we don't need a piece of paper to tell me that.” 

“I know,” Jeonghan used his other hand to stroke Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung closed his eyes, moving closer to his touch. “But I still want rings.”

Soonyoung smiled again as he reached for Jeonghan's left hand as well. "We'll have rings one day,” He kissed Jeonghan's ring finger. “But until then, lots of couple outfits.” 

Jeonghan kissed his husband slowly, he wasn't sure he could put into words how much the gift meant to him, how much he meant to him. He rubbed his thumb over his ring finger, intent on keeping his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written very quickly before going to sleep christmas night bc i told myself i was gonna write soonhan for christmas day, but yay, i did it


End file.
